maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Max Ride: Ultimate Flight (4)
Max Ride: Ultimate Flight #4 is the fourth issue of the second arc of Marvel's Maximum Ride comic adaptation. Blurb The James Patterson smash hit series CONTINUES! After discovering a traitor in their midst, THE FLOCK is on the run again! But someone is still following the Flock’s every move – who is this mysterious spy? ARI has one last trick up his sleeve – and this time, it might just work… Plot Anne tries to calm down the Flock and tell them that they're a family, but they shout that she lied to them and they hate her. She appears hurt by this. Jeb says that they should never have been attacked at school, but he can't allow them to leave. The Flock prepares to begin fighting, when suddenly explosions appear and Iggy flies in. They escape, overjoyed to be reunited, but are saddened when Iggy describes how life with his parents quickly went bad. Wanting to sell his story to the media, they tried to imprison him and he had to fight his way out. This reinforces Max's belief that there are no adults she can trust. The Voice begins speaking to her and she flies faster, finally crashing on a beach. When she asks what the Voice it, it replies that it's more important to save the Flock than to worry about explanations. It mentions Dr. Martinez, prompting Max to remember the chip in her arm and attempt to cut it out with a rock. The Flock catches up and Fang takes her off to calm her and clean up the blood. They spend the night camping on the beach. (Angel talks to a fish.) However, after nightfall, a boy and a girl stumble out of the woods, asking for help. Upon questioning, they reveal that they were captured by scientists and tortured. However, the Flock is suspicious, and Nudge reveals that she can sense technology on the boy. Fang grabs the boy and flies him high into the air, until he takes out the device. Back on the ground, Fang stomps on it and breaks it. The two kids start to flee but Max stops them, saying, "We're not going to hurt you. We promise. Whatever they told you, we're not monsters." She asks to know who sent them, who's trying to hurt her family. After a pause, the girl gives her the name Itex. Item turns out to be a large operation. The Flock learns more about it at a public library and plans to break into the nearest Itex location to gain proof. However, two shadowy figures are watching Max once more. She steps away from the Flock to use the bathroom. On her way back, Ari grabs her from the shadows and knocks her out. Her doppelgänger stands over her, triumphant. Differences from the Book * The chip appears to be located in Max's shoulder, contradicting both the book and Max Ride: First Flight, where it is in her forearm. Category:Comics Category:Max Ride: Ultimate Flight